26 Ways To Love You
by Flowers of Dusk
Summary: Just some short one-shot alphabet for the awesome pairing Percabeth  Rated T for some smoochy-smoochy stuff ;3. Review me some ideas for the alphabet! R&R
1. A is for Amazing

Hey everyonneee~

Well, I decided to make a one-shot alphabet for Percabeth (Favourite R. Riordan pairing)

You can review some words for my alphabet if you want to! Pretty exciting, eh?

So the first word is 'Ascend' for when they kissed underwater in a bubble ;3.

enjooyyy~

Amazing

26 Ways To Love You.

Percy's POV

They threw us in the _lake._ The _LAKE_. Luckily, being the son of Poseidon, I couldn't get wet. I willed the currents to form a small bubble that fit perfectly around us, gripped our intertwined fingers and leaned in to her face. The small bubble drifted to the bottom of the lake, dark creatures and fish swimming by. "Nice to have some privacy, eh?" I asked her, Annabeth's face was already shading to a slight pink by the closeness of our faces. "Sure is..." She breathed out, filling in the gap and planting her lips against mine. I didn't care if the fish around us stopped and stared, I returned the kiss with equal force, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her own arms wrap around my neck, then broke the kiss. "You're a great kisser, Percy." She smiled, brushing her nose against mine. I smirked, returning to kissing my amazing girlfriend.

Like I said, they're short one-shots ;3.

Send some ideas in! :D!


	2. B is for Beautiful

It's a surprise chapter! :D!

I decided to put two chapters up today, update some more tomorrow, and maybe even put some drabbles up for Draco/Hermione. Enjoy the surprise chapter~

26 Ways To Love You.

B is for Beautiful

Percy and Annabeth were roaming Manhattan when they passed by Annabeth's favorite store.

"Ooooh, Percy! They're _adorable!_" She squealed and ran toward the glass window which held 5 brown and black kittens curled into a soft blanket. Annabeth whipped her head toward him, and he expected what was about to happen. "Can we _please_ get one?" She pleaded, her face going from excited to puppy-eyes. Percy stood there, stunned at the sudden outburst, looked from Annabeth to the sleeping kittens, then back to Annabeth. "H.. Okay.." He barely even made the 'k' before she leaped into his arms, kissing his cheek and squealing into the store. Percy followed his overly happy girlfriend into the pet shop and found her by the kittens, all of them mewling around her. He smiled at how happy and cute she looked, her golden locks shined in the sunlight and gray eyes twinkling with amusement as the kittens licked her hands. "Oh, they're so cute~" She cooed, rubbing a black and gray kitten behind it's ears. There was a black cat who adored her the most, it sat on her lap. Percy noticed it too, like him, had sea green eyes. Annabeth picked the black kitten up, "Awe, he looks like you, Percy!" She squealed, holding him up for him to see. "I'm gonna get him, he's absolutely adorable, and I love his eyes..." She stood up with the kitten and walked with Percy to the counter. The man by the counter smiled, and when Annabeth was about to pay, Percy took out his credit card and paid instead. As they walked out of the store, Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain." She smiled, and so did Percy. "Y'know, you looked beautiful when you were playing with the kittens..." He dipped his head down to hers, he had grown taller over the summer. "You still do." He murmured before gently pressing his lips against her own. They were interrupted by the sound of mewling, and broke apart. "Well, we better get home..." Annabeth said breathlessly, Percy's kisses always seemed to amaze her.


	3. C is for Clever

Helloooooo~

3rd chapter of 26 Ways to Love You!

I decided I would update everyday over spring break, but for now...

Clever

26 Ways to Love You.

Percy missed Annabeth.

He finally admitted it after five hours of pacing the airport, waiting for her to walk down the tunnel and finally be in his presence after two months. Annabeth had gone to Rome for some trip, her father sending her a ticket in the mail on the last week of Camp. Percy agreed to pick her up and take her home once she came back. His heart lept into his throat when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around and grinned from ear to ear. Annabeth stood with her hair in a loose ponytail and was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans with simple black flats. Percy wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up and kissing her. He had grown since July, nearly a head taller than her. They broke apart, Percy setting her down and grinning again, but it faltered when she started wiping her cheek to the back of her hand. "Are you wiping off my kiss?" He frowned, "No, I'm rubbing it in, Seaweed Brain." She smiled warmly, which made him brighten up too. "Let's get you home, huh?" He mutter, taking her hand and leading her out of the airport.

Okay, REALLLLLLLLLLLLLY Short one, I would've updated earlier today, but the site's login thing was fucked up, dunno what the heck happened. If it's updated on the 11th, I obviously couldn't get it up (cuz today's 3/10/12.). Enjoy the realllllyy short one-shot, I'm updating TNG tomorrow with chapter 3, and possibly making a story for Draco/Hermione C;

Stay tuneddd!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or it's characters, I DO own this plot and the drabbles here. ;3


End file.
